


Wrong number.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: What will happen if Koujaku calls Mizuki and it wasn't his friend that answers the call?





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can say this is a very verrrry veeerrrrrrryyy belated Koujaku birthday oneshot. I hope my Lady Muse of Writing will help me in writing Mink's birthday story too.. sometime soon... *sobs*

Koujaku is all alone in his empty apartment. He feels listless and exhausted. In his hand a half burnt cigar while the other holds a cup of hard liquor.

 

The time now says it's 11:57pm. Just a few more minutes until he aged a year older. Usually it's just another day for him when it’s his birthday. In the past he had women to spend the night with or rowdy parties with his mates.

 

But not tonight. Because last week he had a serious phone call from an agent that forced him to give an answer by the 19th before 4pm.

 

Koujaku looks up at the clock again and sighs when it's 12:01am.

 

Today is already the 19th. In the next several hours he will have to make a phone call to the agent that will change his life. However, Koujaku couldn’t come to a decision. Should he accept? Should he decline?

 

Why does his past always come back to bite him after all these years?

 

"Oh right, Mizuki..."

 

Koujaku sluggishly mumble as he reaches for his phone.

 

His old buddy will know what to say in this situation. After all the guy has been listening to almost all of Koujaku's worries from how to gently reject obsessive girls to asking for a place to crash when he's broke and hungry.

 

"88..76...3.."

 

Due to his mild intoxication, Koujaku presses the numbers without full concentration since the numbers doubled in his vision. He places the phone to his ear and waits for Mizuki's exasperated sigh at the other side.

 

**_"He.. hello?"_ **

 

However, an unfamiliar but nice voice answers once the dial tone stops.

 

“E-eh? Mizuki? What happened to your voice?”

 

Next, the nice voice turns into a cranky one.

 

**_"Oi, I'm not Mizuki. Why are you calling at this time of the night? If you need to place an order for Heibon at least call when we're open! Damn it!"_ **

 

Koujaku almost drops his phone and entirely aware now.

 

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Is this not Dry Juice's place?"

 

There's a yawn and a puppy's bark at the other line.

 

**_"Oh that's next door. You dialled the wrong number, I guess."_ **

 

This time the voice sounds less annoyed as Koujaku can hear the rustling of bedsheets and pillows popped up.

 

"I... I see. Yeah, I'm sorry I thought I dialled my friend's number ‘cause I wanted to ask about my house and the agent was like you have to sign these documents and I was like to hell with you and... and… "

 

Koujaku grumbles and covers half of his face when he belatedly realizes his rambling of a personal matter to a complete stranger although he has a nice voice.

 

"S-sorry, please hang up now. I'm just having a rough day and these bottles aren’t helping to make me shut up."

 

But the other person didn’t hang up.

 

Instead he asks a simple question.

 

**_"…Want to talk about it?"_ **

 

Koujaku almost feel like tearing up.

 

In front of his Benishigure pals... in front of his fans and even to Mizuki, Koujaku out of bad habit kept his true feelings to himself. Even when he seeked help from Mizuki, useless pride and fear kept him from fully expressing his fears and worries.

 

But this guy.

 

This guy with a nice voice and probably a nice puppy on his lap is genuinely asking a loser like Koujaku instead of yelling at him for disturbing his sleep. The sincere, gentle tone of the guy reminded Koujaku when his mom was still alive. Warm and accepting…

 

“I… I have a problem… I thought I could ask my friend for advice but really. Y-you don’t have to bother about me. Please ignore me and go back to sleep. I’m just some drunk.”

 

**_“It’s fine, I’m fully awake now. Tell me about it. It actually helps sometimes to let it all out. Just pretend I’m wearing my headphones and listening to Goatbed. You can curse and yell all you want, I won’t judge you, kay?”_ **

 

Koujaku couldn’t believe it.

 

What a… what a nice dude.

 

He’s right, Koujaku doesn’t need to keep his image with this stranger since they can’t see each other from the phone. With no face nor name, Koujaku doesn’t have to fear they meet, there’s tons of people in Midorijima, there’s no way the stranger will recognize Koujaku’s voice alone.

 

He has nothing to lose.

 

Out of desperation and loneliness, the struggling unemployed male begin talking.

 

“I... recently got a call from an agent last week about my dad’s house. Since I’m the only survivor of the family, there’s a rich couple who wanted to buy the land and build a hotel or whatever resort they wanted. The agent asked me if I wanted to sell the property to the couple.”

 

**_“Is it a big house?”_ **

 

“Yeah, like in those dramas with fancy traditional Koi fish ponds and ridiculous big gardens.”

 

**_“Let me guess, you don’t want to sell it?’_ **

 

“Nah, I seriously need the money because I want to open my own saloon shop. I don’t plan on ever coming back to the house… but…”

 

**_“...But?”_ **

 

“Part of me still… want… to go back. One last time. I felt like something… is calling me.”

 

**_“Calling you?”_ **

 

“I don’t know if this sounds weird or what but I kept getting these strange dreams a few days before I got a call from the land agent. It was a dream about a… music box. It’s quite… big and thick like those antiques. I don’t know how I know it’s a music box because it’s locked and I couldn’t find the key anywhere. And that’s where I kept waking up. I entered my mom--- I entered a room in that house, found a music box and something compelled me to open the box but couldn’t find the key.”

 

**_“Mmm hmm…”_ **

 

“Hah… this sounds like some soap opera plot drama huh?”

 

**_“Hey… I think you should go to your old house for the final time.”_ **

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

**_“Well… maybe your dreams do mean something. See, I hear… voices. Heck, sometimes when I have really big headaches, I hear two voices! Telling me not to go there or follow my desires. This may sound like a lunatic’s diary but… the voices always save me from trouble when I listen to them.”_ **

 

“Voices… you mean your gut instinct?”

 

**_“Well… something like that. I can hear actual words. So when I listen to my two voices in my head, I never got caught from the annoying police with their random ambush. The voices told me to hide here, I hid. The voices told me to fight, I fought. So… I really think your dreams isn’t a coincidence…”_ **

 

Koujaku blinks as he looks at the phone. Okay so he’s not the only one who has weird experiences.

 

“But… I never saw such a music box from my mom’s belongings before. We were outcasts from our own family then. We own nothing because we’re nothing more than furniture and stuffs. We were only useful for the old man’s amusement---.. urgh, sorry. You heard nothing.”

 

**_“It’s fine.”_ **

 

Again the patient stranger soothes Koujaku with his nice voice.

 

_**“It will be fine. Please don’t easily brush off those dreams. It may mean something. And even if you find no box, you still have to go back to the house tomorrow right?”** _

 

Koujaku sighs heavily, “…yeah. I must sign those damn documents in the house to agree or disagree in selling the land. Ironic that someone like me who had nothing has the authority to put my signature just because I have his blood in my veins.”

 

**_“What time should you be there?”_ **

 

“If I get on the first train then hop on a plane, I should be able to reach there by 2.30pm. If I don’t show up by 5pm, the agent warned me that the selfish couple will sue me or something.”

 

**_“Hmm… You said 19 th as in tomorrow, right?”_ **

Koujaku gulps down another glass and cradle the phone to his other shoulder, “well technically today is already the 19th. What a troublesome birthday I’m having now haha.”

The line on the other side suddenly became quiet.

 

“Hello?”

 

Did the stranger finally got tired of him and hang up?

 

**_“It’s… your birthday today?”_ **

 

Koujaku chuckles and suddenly blush, “y-yeah. Why do you sound so surprise?”

 

**_“W-well.. I don’t know. It’s so sudden and… well… I don’t have anything to say or give you..”_ **

 

Koujaku smiles wider, what a sweet guy!

 

“Come on now, we’ve only just met! Or more like hear each other for the first time. I dragged you down my lame problems. You don’t have to feel obligated to do something for me.”

 

**_“True… but it’s your birthday! It’s your special day!”_ **

 

“I’m not a kid who gets excited over birthdays, hey.”

 

But the stranger insists, **_“oh!… oh! How about we make a deal? Promise me you’ll go and sign those papers and I’ll promise to give you your birthday gift now. How about that?”_**

 

Koujaku rolls around his bed, feeling both amused and confused.

 

“Wait, wait up! First of all, how will you give me a present when you don’t know where I am----“

 

Koujaku stops when he hears a soft tune from the other line.

 

**_“Hae… ppii  birth… day… tu yuuu~”_ **

 

It’s… a birthday song, shyly sang by the stranger with his pleasant voice. The guy is not a great singer, he’s nearly tone deaf but…

 

But Koujaku can hear it.

 

He can hear how much the guy put a lot of effort not to go off key and careful with his English pronunciation… it really touched Koujaku’s heart. No matter how much fun time he had with women, booze or fooling around… this simple song sang to him is so much more special. Priceless and memorable.

 

**_“T-there! I’ve sang you a birthday song. A small gift for your birthday. I did my part of the deal so you have to fulfil your part of the deal too!”_ **

Koujaku is still speechless over the birthday present.

 

Causing the stranger at the other line to feel extremely embarrassed.

 

**_“Oi! Anyone there! If you’re laughing I’ll track you down and punch you right now, hippo!”_ **

 

“H-hippo?”, Koujaku smiles so hard his cheeks ache.

 

**_“Ack! I- I meant you fool! I said fool! Not hippo!”_ **

 

A slip of the tongue, singing for a complete stranger and listening to his woes with all ears. Just who is this guy, seriously? Koujaku almost want to hug the precious thing close.

 

“Alright, alright. I promise I’ll finish my part of the deal too.”

 

**_“….don’t give up.”_ **

 

“Eh? What did you say?”

 

**_“I said... don’t give up, okay? You can do it. If you chicken out and didn’t board the plane back to your home later, I’ll seriously find you at the station and punch you hard.”_ **

Koujaku laughs again and for once he wishes he could ask the stranger for his name and contact number. Because the guy with the biggest heart he ever met… Koujaku wish they could keep in contact. But… is it too weird to ask for contact details after just one phone call? He’s a pro in asking girls out but what about guys? Or one particular, special guy?

 

“I… I won’t give up. After all I made a promise with you, right? Who knows, maybe I’ll dial the wrong number again tomorrow and report to you what happened during the signing.”

 

**_“Good. Now go to sleep since you have an early train to catch later.”_ **

 

“Yes, sir.”, Koujaku salutes playfully.

 

When he heard the call ended as the other party hang up, he felt a little lonely again. Annoyed at himself for at least not asking the guy’s name.

 

“Well, nevermind. I’ll probably never see him.”

 

*********

 

Several hours later, Koujaku sits alone at the back seat of the fast moving car train. Destination back to Midorijima.

 

In his lap a slim bag containing his signed documents with his consent to sell the land. There were also other items he picked up from the rooms he entered. Including a rectangular box. It’s funny that yes, although there is a rusty key hole, the box magically opened for him the moment he touched it. As if it has been waiting for its owner to return all these years.

 

The box was most likely one of his mother’s few belongings. Ever since they were kicked out of the mansion, she had to leave behind her items and since Koujaku was young then, it’s natural he too easily forgot about it.

 

Once again Koujaku opens the box and pick up the old item stored inside.

 

It was an item he knew well. After all it was his very first gift that he bought for his mother with his meager savings.

 

“Finally, everything’s done.”

 

The announcer announced they have arrived back at Midorijima.

 

Koujaku packs up the box in his bag but keeps holding onto the old present in his left hand. Then he walks down the stairs to exit the train. He should feel accomplish and even a bit happy now that he has pocket full of money. But it still feels like a lonely birthday for him.

 

“What now? Should I call Mizuki again? Haha… I’m pathetic---“

 

***RING * RING * RING**

The moment he fishes out his cell phone to dial his buddy’s number, Koujaku almost drops the device because an unknown number calls him.

 

“W-who?”

 

Koujaku never saw this number before but then again he never saves the number of those ladies he had one night stands with. This time is no different. After all he turned off his phone the whole day so that he won’t be disturb when he went to visit his mother’s grave and reported her the news about selling the land.

 

Maybe this caller is one of those girls who’ll whine at him why Koujaku-san is a meanie who won’t spend time with her.

 

***RING * RING * RING *RING * RING * RING**

Just like how the women always have their way with him, Koujaku could never say no.

 

He gives in and answers the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

**_“Did you find the music box?”_ **

 

Koujaku gasps softly, it’s the guy from last night!

 

“I… y-yeah. I did… how… how did you know my number?”

 

**_“Well you accidentally called my number last night and I saved it. I got worried so I left work early to meet you.”_ **

 

“M-meet me? But how… where? “

 

**_“Hold still and don’t hang up on me okay? I think I know where you are. I’m coming towards you now.”_ **

 

Koujaku obeys the instruction but his ruby eyes still scan around the crowd for his mysterious stranger. With no name or appearance, this is like some amnesia game they’re playing.

 

**_“I’m so glad I finally reached you. I tried calling you the past hour but your phone’s out of range. You had no idea how many times I went up to the wrong guys when I thought they answered my calls.”_ **

 

“S-sorry about that. I purposely turned off my phone so I won’t get distracted… and…”

 

**_“It’s okay, you... hippo. I think you manage to wrap things up, yeah?”_ **

 

Koujaku feels a presence behind his back. Plus, the voice he hears from the phone sounds louder from behind him.

 

“Yes… yes, I signed the papers… and I also found… the music box.”

 

Turning around slowly, Koujaku widens his eyes at finally seeing his favourite stranger in the flesh.

 

Soft, blue hair. Warm, sunny eyes. A tender smile and…. Odd fashion taste. What do you call it again? Jolly Brown? Jewel blink?

 

“I finally found you, birthday boy.”

 

The young man grins as he turns off his phone and talks to Koujaku face to face.

 

His smile was just so dazzling, the adult nearly forgot his breathing.

 

“You…. You’re the one I called the wrong number last night?”

 

“Yep, and this is my puppy by the way. Say hi, Ren!”

 

“Woof! woof!”

 

A fluffy dog pops out from the boy’s sling bag. His tongue sticks out as his tail wags.

 

Koujaku smiles as he pets the puppy’s head affectionately. Immediately the youth grins happily when his favourite puppy gets treated well.

 

“Let's go somewhere so we can talk in a less noisy place. I know of a nearby bar."

 

"Okay, so tell me about what happened today. I’m glad you didn’t break our promise as I saw you exited the train entrance.”

 

Koujaku chuckles as he walks side by side with the attractive youth.

 

“It went surprisingly well. I was just surprised the house felt… smaller than I remembered. Funny how it used to be so big when I was just a brat.”

 

“Hmm… and… what about the box?”

 

Koujaku smiles sadly and looks at his left hand that still grip the old present.

 

He then wears it to his ponytail, as a memento of her presence. So that she will always be remembered for him.

 

“I did… I couldn’t believe my mom still keep it like it was the most precious thing… when back then it hardly worth 500 yen…”

 

“... it must be a really special item."

 

"You sounded like you wanted to hear the details."

 

"w-well, I can't help it if I feel curious. But I understand if you don't want to talk about it..."

 

"Oh, I don't mind telling you.... but on one condition."

 

The youth looks excited but at the same time nervous, “A-alright, what's the deal?"

 

Koujaku snickers, this guys is just so cute!

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t involve karaoke microphones or the like. I’ll tell you all about what I found in the room and the music box… if you can first tell me your name, please?’

 

Well there goes down his manly image. Asking with a polite 'please' like some love sick fool to a senior upperclassman.

 

The boy blinks then laughs.

 

It’s the nicest melody Koujaku ever heard.

 

“oh... oh! I’m Seragaki Aoba! I can’t believe we forgot to introduce each other last night.”

 

Koujaku grins too and holds out his hand for a shake, “I’m Koujaku, it's not _birthday boy_ by the way.”

 

When Koujaku playfully wink at Aoba, the younger man acts strange.

 

Aoba's… blushing a bit?

 

Oh no, is he feeling ill and coming down with a fever?

 

“Um… uh, I have a pet too. His name is Beni but I left him back at my apartment because it’ll rain today and I didn’t want him to get sick.”

 

Aoba reaches out to receive Koujaku’s hand. The youth doesn’t let go and keeps on holding Koujaku’s larger hand.

 

“I’ll… I’ll be very happy if I can meet Beni too.” Aoba replies, the shy smile and light blush still there, “then Ren here will have a new friend."

 

"Nice to meet you, Aoba."

 

"You too, Koujaku."

 

The youth smiles more, liking the way he calls the sparrow's name.

 

"Now come on! Let’s find a nearby café. It’ll really start to rain if we just stand here.”

 

Aoba pulls Koujaku's hand eagerly.

 

“Alright, let’s race!”

 

Koujaku laughs hard in between running because seriously he never feels so alive and happy after meeting someone special.

 

He finally has a name and a face to the pleasant voice he heard last night!

 

His name is Aoba and he has such pretty hair!

 

Koujaku feels a special emotion warming his previously, empty heart. Now it blooms with new flowers. flowers that matches Aoba's warm eyes...

 

He’s so glad he made that wrong phonecall because he has a feeling from now on his life will turn for the better after meeting Seragaki Aoba.

 

His treasured, special birthday gift.

 

\------

 

\------------

 

\------------------

 

END?

****

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Aoba singing an off key birthday song once asndvjannjkankan /slaps self


End file.
